Security Zeppelin
Security Zeppelins are large airships appearing in BioShock Infinite. They are used by the Founders and the Vox Populi to bombard targets on the ground, as well as to establish local air superiority by attacking other airships. Unlike the ubiquitous gunships, they are rarely seen around Columbia These large craft utilize a Lutece Particle for lift and standard technologies for movement. Gameplay Though Security Zeppelins are generally hostile to Booker, they lack the AI behavior associated with most NPC enemies and are more like a part of the terrain. Due to their sheer size and durability, firearms and other handheld weaponry is completely ineffective against most Zeppelins, occasionally requiring unorthodox methods to eliminate the threat. The very first Security Zeppelin that Booker DeWitt will encounter is near the gateway to Monument Island. While proceeding through the interior of a clock tower, the structure is bombarded by the airship, turning parts of the masonry into rubble. Leaping out of the stricken building and onto the airship, Booker manages to eliminate most of the crew and commandeer the airship, which turned out to be a trap. When Booker encounters his second Zeppelin while supporting the Vox uprising, he ends up having to bring it down by boarding it via the Sky-Line and then sabotaging the vessel's inner machinery by slicing the cables with his Sky-Hook. During the final conflict on board the Hand of the Prophet, a number of zeppelins controlled by the Vox Populi appear in the skies, and Booker can either use Songbird to attack them or board them himself and destroy their engines. Three zeppelins must be destroyed to end the final battle. Gallery E32011GameplaySecurityZeppelinSchedule1.png|A schedule to helmsmen of Security Zeppelin patrols, marked by Vox Populi. Zeppelincolumbiaentrance.jpg|A passing zeppelin catches Booker's eye as he enters Columbia. E32011GameplaySecurityZeppelin1.png|Security Zeppelins in the distance. Mayday.jpg|A zeppelin going down. E32011GameplaySecurityZeppelin2.png|A Zeppelin Booker attacks to progress. Bioshockinfinite 110606 03.jpg|A Zeppelin aimed at by Booker's RPG. Rocket.jpg|Rocket Turret on a Zeppelin. zeppelin.jpg|Fink Manufacturing's Zeppelin. Xcvxcvxcv.jpeg|The burning zeppelin at the Factory. Security Zeppelin TV.png|A Security Zeppelin as seen in the TV commercial Zeppelin_Conc_Art.png|Zeppelin concept art. zeppelin 18-02.jpg|The engine of a zeppelin. Oboa720778.jpg|A destroyed engine. Zeppelinhandofprophet.jpeg|Zachary Hale Comstock's zeppelin, the Hand of the Prophet. zeppvox614181718.jpg|Songbird destroying a Vox Zeppelin. Behind the Scenes * The Zeppelin was invented and pioneered by the German Count Ferdinand von ZeppelinCount Ferdinand von Zeppelin on Wikipedia. in the early 20th century. The Zeppelins were first outlined in the 19th century and were first flown in 1910 as the world's first passenger airline service, named DELAGDELAG on Wikipedia.. * Demo material centered on the Vox Populi features a Vox-controlled Zeppelin with a shiny outer envelope and graffiti on the side that says, "Our voice will be heard!" ** In the released game, the outer envelope appears to have a matte surface, while Vox-controlled Zeppelins are wrapped in wide bands of red cloth as a means of identification. * In early demos of BioShock Infinite, it seemed they had a more unscripted role in the game, this is removed from the game except for in the ending sequence on the Hand of The Prophet, where there can be multiple options of sandboxy gameplay to dispose of the Zeppelins. References Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Machines Category:Vehicles